Panic, desperation, heartbreak and relief
by charlibear13
Summary: The Explosion did not just rip through the wedding it ripped through the ED department Life was precious and now it hung in the balance how was out two favourite brothers dealing with it. My take on the explosion


**Panic, Desperation heartbreak and relief**

Cal felt the bottom drop out his world as he was told there had been an explosion at the wedding reception his first thought being for his brother before realising that most of his colleagues were also there, he immediately went to the staff room and retrieved his phone where it was charging he pressed the only speed dial he had and cursed when he heard his brothers answer phone message

Cal's mind unwillingly took him back to the day 10 months ago when he had to save his brother's life and though he vowed he would do it again he didn't want to

Cal jumped when Connie came in and told him that the casualties were beginning to arrive and that there had also been a shooting advising she would be dealing with shooting and Lily would deal with Zoe she asked if Cal could deal with the others

Cal nodded asking "do we know the other casualties?"

Connie shook her head "no Cal I'm afraid we don't, will you be ok to handle this?"

Cal nodded before glancing at the phone he held in his hands hoping to see Ethan's name flash up on the screen when he looked back up Connie was gone

He walked to the staffroom and once again called Ethan but got his answer phone sighing he headed out to the nursing station to await the casualties

15 minutes later and Cal could breathe a little easier as he saw his little brother helping to bring Zoe through Cal gave him a glance over from afar and relaxed when he saw no injuries though Cal could feel the panic radiating off him from across the room

Cal entered the staff room to put his phone on charge when he saw Charlie and after one look at the older man Cal could see he was not ok he tried talking to Charlie to get him to be seen but all Charlie was interested in was phoning Louie, defeated Cal gave him his phone to make the call and left the room

As he was leaving he saw Ethan exit RESUS and saw how he approached Dylan coming off worse in the exchange and looking dejected Ethan hung his head and Cal could see the deep breaths he was taking

He walked up to Ethan and not caring who saw grabbed him in a tight hug before speaking "You are not allowed on any outing work or private alone again, are you trying to give me a heart attack you have a mobile for a reason"

Ethan laughed slightly but returned the hug and held on tight burying his head in Cal's shoulder for a minute before Call pulled away and asked quietly

"You ok?" Ethan nodded before replying "it's been funny night, and sorry I didn't answer the phone I was a little busy"

Cal laughed as he watched Ethan go off to get changed wanting to tell him to go home and get some rest but knowing they would need all hands on deck.

Cal was called into action shortly afterwards when the cleaner began screaming to help and he ran over his own heart stopping as he saw Charlie laying on the floor and he quickly jumped into action and got him on a trolley and into RESUS where Connie watched as Charlie arrested Cal began after 10 minutes Cal's arms and legs felt like they were on fire and there was still no output

Connie came over speaking "Cal your tiring let me take over"

Cal nodded leaving RESUS for some air with Lofty he spoke "what do I do" Lofty glanced back at Charlie before answering "go tell everyone"

Cal did not relish that job but he guessed everyone needed to know and headed into the cubicles to let everyone know

Ethan was the first person he saw and before he even spoke Ethan beat him to it "Cal what's wrong are you ok?"

He let Ethan lead him away to a quiet corner while he got a hold of his emotions then he spoke his voice husky with emotion "Charlie had a heart attack he's in RESUS it's not looking good Eth, I don't know if he'll survive"

Ethan stood back in shock instantly knowing how serious this was by Cal's whole body language he tried to draw in a breath but he found he couldn't and instantly Cal was there placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and telling him to breathe deeply in and out

Once Ethan managed to calm himself down he spoke in a small voice "it's my fault, I should have made him get on the machine I knew he had heart problems, he could die and it's my fault"

Cal could see that Ethan was exhausted and was breaking down, the need to comfort Ethan gave him the strength the quell his own feelings and he drew Ethan into a hug

"Ethan, no it's not your fault, not at all, you did great out there Charlie is a stubborn guy, I saw him too and I could have made him have the tests but I didn't, ssshhh it's not your fault"

Ethan continued to sob onto Cal's shoulder as Cal could offer no more words of support he let Ethan cry out his frustration at Dylan not letting him help and his fright at the explosion, the adrenaline finally wearing off him as he leaned on Cal for support

Cal held him tightly in his arms and Ethan began to quiet down, his breathing evened out to match Cal's who was deliberately keeping his calm. He pulled back and removed his glasses wiping away any remaining tears he jumped slightly as Robyn called for help and nodded at Cal signalling him he was ok and Cal could go to help.

Cal was kept busy for the next half hour as decision after decision was made Connie was leading and Cal assisting they were massaging the young girls heart making it pump blood around her system

Cal was exhausted physically yet he continued he knew without looking that Ethan was behind him and it comforted him to know his brother was close by he knew Ethan needed to be near him and that made him feel good

Cal remained strong he jumped slightly as Rita addressed him telling him she thought they needed to stop, and he knew she was right but he could see Connie falling apart and he wanted something to go right to show Ethan that even on their worse day that something could go right and someone could survive but he couldn't bring himself to call it.

He sensed Ethan tense up behind him as Connie spoke up before walking off upset. Ethan handed the girls notes to Cal so he could update them with time of death Cal offered a small smile before throwing off his apron and gloves he turned when he felt Ethan come closer to him and Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking "you ok?"

Cal nodded before answering "yeah, I'll be ok" Ethan nodded but did not let go and Cal looked at him closely before shrugging Ethan's hand off and walking to the staff room knowing Ethan was close on his tail he made them both a cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Ethan and speaking

"Charlie is going to be ok Ethan, trust me, he's a fighter and the heart of this place we just have to keep the place running until he's back"

Ethan nodded before stuttering quietly "hhhhow ccan you bbe ssso ssure?"

Cal put a comforting arm around Ethan knowing he was far too exhausted to worry about stuttering and answered him truthfully "Hope Ethan, without hope this place wouldn't survive the people that come through that door all have hope that we can save them, some we can and some we can't but there is always hope regardless of the outcome"

He pulled Ethan in close for a hug as he continued "He told me that my first day here and I refuse to give up on that hope, on him, he will survive, he's too stubborn not to"

Ethan nodded and put his arms around Cal sensing that he too needed the comfort

By the end of the shift everyone was exhausted but news that Charlie was up on the ward and awake cheered them up and as they got ready to leave they called up to see him and in true Charlie style he told them what they needed to do

"Let's get on with the rest of our lives"

Whether it was to become a consultant, a registrar or a nurse it meant something to everyone and they laughed as they heard the patient next to Charlie speak the truest words that had been spoken all day

"You must be something special to have all those people come see you"

 **Ok so I am not completely happy with this but it wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it written. I am working on a multi chapter story and hoping to get the first chapter up soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one shot and please review if you have a few minutes spare**

 **Thanks C xx**


End file.
